


what’s the ring for, xuxi?

by injeolmis



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, also i dont have uhhh auto capitalization am sorry, cute I guess, i was too lazy to capitalize letters, im fucking stupid yall, lowercase kind of intended??, luren/yukren, tooth rotting stuff, xuxi lost the ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeolmis/pseuds/injeolmis
Summary: xuxi has been planning to propose for a while, he has bought the ring and everything. one day, he somehow lose the ring only for renjun to unexpectedly find it.





	what’s the ring for, xuxi?

“I lost it, I fucking lost it didn’t I?” Yukhei runs his hand over his messy hair. He was currently in a state of panic. The reason behind this was that he had somehow lost the ring he was gonna use to propose to the love of his life. “I’m fucked, aren’t I?” How clumsy and careless could he be? He’s like a huge ass puppy and Renjun has to take care of him every time. Just when he thought of doing something sweet for the younger, he somewhat fucks it up. It was supposed to be a great gesture of love and devotion for the younger.

Not a single pillow, blanket or book was left unturned. He couldn’t find it. You can’t propose without a ring, right? Yukhei huffs before letting himself sink on the pillows beneath him. What could he do? He could just buy another ring and propose some other date. Yukhei thought as he stares at the white bedroom ceiling and the cheap plastic glow in the dark stars they taped on it. Yukhei thought it was childish at first, but then grew to love it as the months passed by.

Renjun had always been imaginative, Yukhei could easily see the universe through the younger’s eyes, celestial bodies sprinkled and glossed over the latter’s pretty pretty eyes. Yukhei could feel himself smiling again because of Renjun. He could feel his lips curling into a reminiscing smile. Renjun, oh how could he describe Renjun other than sentimental. There is this feeling of tenderness whenever he’s with him, a sense of security and familiarity rushes through him every time the latter would brush his fingers against his tangled hair, or whenever he wraps his fingers around Yukhei’s nape. it was endearing. renjun felt like home.

Before he gets into deeper thought, he had brushed it off away and continued to look for the missing ring, he was wandering, searching every corner and nook of the apartment, carefully removing the cushions, in hopes that the ring just slipped and sneaked it’s way into the sofa. He sets down the cushion and begins rummaging around it, finding only a crunched up two dollar bill and what seems to be old popcorn. He reminds himself to vacuum the dirt under the couch after finding the ring. The couch popcorn is at the least of his priorities as of the moment. He was in a state of panic. Renjun could easily wake up from his afternoon nap any minute now. He began to look inside the used laundry again, in hopes that the ring was inside one of its pockets.

“Xuxi?” A groggy voice resonates across the quiet living room. Yukhei felt chills crawling up his spine. “Yes baobei?” He answered back, hoping that Renjun wouldn’t sense the wavering of his voice and shoved the dirty laundry back in the basket case. “Is there something wrong?” The younger chinese asked, alarmed at how the love of his life sounds troubled. Yukhei then peeks his head through the door, seeing his tiny boyfriend drowning in the never ending fabric of Yukhei's sweater. Yukhei's brain short circuited. He felt his heart jump against his chest. Jesus Christ, was the younger planning on giving him a heart attack? Yukhei could cry any moment now. Renjun looked so enchanting against the harsh light of the afternoon. “Nothing’s wrong baobei! I’ll be there in a second.” He cried out. Renjun nods at the older, flashing out a toothy grin. Yukhei almost passes out from the sight. That’s it. He has to find the ring, he can’t let this opportunity pass, how could he not propose when the younger looked that pretty?

After a few minutes of tossing things around and putting them back at its rightful place, Renjun interrupts the chaos. “Xuxi?” A small voice that belonged to the younger calls out. Yukhei panics and manages to trip over the bed sheets that were lying across the birch wood floor. The younger rushes over and mutters apologies over and over for surprising the latter. Yukhei's ass got hurt but it was worth it, especially when the younger was looking at him with so much care and love. Yukhei is beyond whipped.

“It’s okay baobei!” He says as he brushes it off. Renjun puffs one side of his cheeks and scrunches his button nose, unconvinced that yukhei was fine. (oh god that was so adorable, yukhei thought.) “Fine.” Renjun says before ruffling the taller’s hair. Before Yukhei could even search for the ring again, he was stopped by Renjun's soft grip. He turns around and sees the younger, with his fist clenched, as if he was hiding something. “Can I ask you something, Xuxi?” He had asked as he strings the words carefully. Yukhei nods cautiously, not knowing why he felt anxious at the moment. Renjun gazes and looks up at the older before looking back at his clenched fist. Uncertainty was written all over his face. Renjun remained silent for a moment, deeply thinking about something before looking up and raising his tiny fist until it reached eye level with yukhei. He then opened his palm. Within it, nestled a pretty ring. The exact ring Yukhei has bought. His mouth began drying up, unable to form any words. “What’s the ring for, Xuxi?” Renjun asks, trying to hide the hint of excitement in his voice but fails to do so. Yukhei’s brain went haywire. How? What? When? Where? Thousands of questions began to drown Yukhei’s thoughts. “Where did you find that?” Yukhei said after a few minutes of remaining silent. Renjun lets out a small laugh before examining the ring he had held between his fingers. “Inside the fridge.” He had answered quickly. The fridge? Why the hell would it be in the fridge? Yukhei thought. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it immediately and remains flustered in front of him. Never in his whole life did he feel extremely small. It was like Renjun was purposely boring holes through him. Ge taps his bare feet, impatiently. His arms crossed, Yukhei didn’t answer his question. “were you going to propose-“ Renjun asks again but gets interrupted by the older. “Yes!” he answers back hastily. Renjun couldn’t believe it. He started to grin stupidly, his cheeks flushing in excitement. his face started to hurt from the smiling. Yukhei was flaring up, well that was embarrassing, he thought. He was extremely flustered under the gaze of heaven's incarnate. But before he could do anything to save the situation. Renjun had already beat him to it.

Renjun knelt in front of the older and held his hand out, still smiling. “Wong Yukhei.” he said and paused as the older scrunched his eyebrows together, still unable to digest the nature of the situation. “Will you marry me?” he asked. Yukhei’s eyes widened and began tearing up. Renjun was asking his hand in marriage? Was this some kind of dream? He grins uncontrollably, his sight never leaving Renjun. “wasn’t I the one who’s supposed to propose?” Yukhei said as he stifled a laugh. Renjun nods and replies “Yeah, but i beat you to it!” He sticks his tongue out. Yukhei rolls his eyes in annoyance but also in a loving manner and nods at the younger’s question. Renjun laughs while Yukhei pouts adorably. He tries to slip the ring on Yukhei's ring finger but fails in doing so, so he settles for his pinky finger, with barely enough room for adjustment. Yukhei's finger could lose blood circulation but he didn’t mind. Yukhei went along with it and laughed before carrying Renjun into a tight hug. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m marrying you.” Yukhei exclaimed as he began smothering the younger with kisses all over his face. He was so in love with Renjun, he could feel the growing feeling of warmth in his chest as he hears Renjun's laughter filling up the shared bedroom. He was the luckiest bastard alive.

“I can’t believe you’ve proposed to me first.” Yukhei huffs as he brings the younger down. Renjun hums and tucks a piece of hair from Yukhei’s face. “i am in love with you, Xuxi.”

“So do I, baobei.”


End file.
